Cursed Twins
by Aihara Haruka
Summary: Sei and Aka were born as twins in a village that practicing a weird ritual. Every single twins will be label as a 'Cursed Twins'. They will only be free when one of them become the sacrifice. What will happen when the ritual gone wrong and unexpected incident happen instead? Dark!Akashi, Chapter 3. The image does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Twins: **_By Aihara Haruka_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Sei and Aka were born as twins in a village that practicing a weird ritual. Every single twins will be labelled as a 'Cursed Twins'. They will only be free when one of them become the sacrifice. What will happen when the ritual gone wrong and unexpected incident happen instead? _

**Pairing: **_Aka x Aka_

**Warning: **_Contain Boy x Boy, slight gore, rape, character death. _

_**Disclaimer: This **__**fanfic was inspired from a famous horror game, Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterly. I own nothing from KnB or Fatal Frame series.**_

_In this village, twins aren't allowed to be born. The legend said that twins bring bad luck or curse to the village thus they will be eliminated until nothing will remain but ashes. However, some wise man in the village comes out with the idea that maybe the curse will be lifted when one of the twin is dead, and they change their rules entirely. The parents will be given a choice to choose one of the twin that they wanted to stay alive, and another one will be killed. _

"Did I warn you do not going out all by yourself, Aka?" Seijuro said as his mismatched eyes stared at his identical twin injured ankle. "This village won't satisfy until one of us die." He added as he slowly grab his twin ankle to observe the damage that has been inflicted.

"I don't want to hide forever, Sei. If I, -"

"No. None of us will going to die. This village are full with brainless people."

Akashi hissed softly when his older twin suddenly pressed his wound but he doesn't try to run away, instead endure the pain as his twin applied a bandage around his wound. His crimson eyes stared into red and gold eyes, silently trying to read what his twin was thinking but again, he failed.

"Aka, get some rest." Seijuro said as he done with his small task and gently carrying his twin towards their shared bedroom. Akashi said nothing and letting himself being carried. His older twin would always spoil him. No matter how hard he tried to resist, he know he can't win. His older twin can be so possessive sometimes and his strength was greater than him. If the village will choose one of them, he knew he will be the choosen one. Even his parents are showing interest towards his older twin. They would give him anything he wants and look at him in disgust. Because he's just.. the weakest between them.

* * *

"The ritual will be held next month, when a full moon can be seen." Their mom suddenly said when they were having their dinner that night. Akashi abruptly stop from eating the food for seconds but he continue to eat afterwards. His face was blank without any slight of emotion.

"Eager to see your son die, I assume?" Seijuro commented, his food still untouchable on the table as he stared at his parents with intimidating look, daring them to talk back to him but the words never come out. His parents look away instead. He took the chopstick and feed his twin, smiling teasingly when he spotted a blush across the blank face.

_Adorable._

* * *

As the time getting closer and closer to the end of the month, Akashi noticed that his older twin personality sometimes change to a different person. He often saw Seijuro smirked to nobody and looking at him with wide, almost crazy-like psychopath smile. For once, he felt his world slowly crumbling down.

'Only Sei can bring light to my world.' He thought to himself one night, after tossing around the bed for almost half an hour. His crimson eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as if there's something up there that piqued his interest but the truth is, there's none. He fell asleep not too long after that, his nostril didn't miss the smell of mint that comes out from nowhere.

Not too far from him, beside the large window, Seijuro watch his twin sleeping face with a smirk.

* * *

Seijuro never made a wrong decision in his life. His plan would always run smoothly without anyone trying to stop him. That's when he started to make a single mistake. A single mistake that he never expect would ever happened.

As a 'Cursed Twins', his parents rarely letting him to explore the outside world. He doesn't understand the reason why, nor wanted to understand why. He only care about his half-being that share a lot of things with him. He would rather watching this village he hate so much gone, and letting his precious twin alive. He had always known, the fact, that his precious Aka is choosen to be the sacrifice by his parents.

When his parents suddenly said that they needed him to see someone from the other village, he never thought that it was trap. He never thought that they would let the villagers to take his younger twin by force to be imprisoned for the incoming ritual.

When he already noticed that he was too late, something inside him started to stirred. Nobody notice his smirk widened into a twisted, dark smirk. His mismatched eyes shone possessively.

'_I will kill each one of them for you, Aka..'_


	2. Cursed Twin: Chapter 2

**Cursed Twins: **_By Aihara Haruka_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Sei and Aka were born as twins in a village that practicing a weird ritual. Every single twins will be label as a 'Cursed Twins'. They will only be free when one of them become the sacrifice. What will happen when the ritual gone wrong and unexpected incident happen instead? _

**Pairing: **_Aka x Aka._

**Warning: **_Contain Boy x Boy, slight gore, Dark!Akashi._

**Disclaimer:**_** This **__**fanfic was inspired from a famous horror game, Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterly. I own nothing from KnB or Fatal Frame series. **_

**A/N: **_I would like to thank __**EclipseKuran **__and __**Letty-Chan19 **__for your reviews. They really encourage me to write for this chapter. Please enjoy! xD_

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Akashi lost count on how many days has been since the first time he's being brought inside this wet cave, imprisoned while waiting for the ritual to be carried out. He wanted to ask, but he was too tired to even try, as he lay on a small bed in the corner of the prison. His once pure white yukata stained with blood as a result of the daily 'purify ritual' he had to face.

Every day, he will be tortured by a group of people that he believes, the same people who was behind all the rituals that have been carried out before. They would tie his hands with a rope on the bed and whipped his naked back repeatedly, uncaring if his back started to bleed and tainted his pale skin. "_The blood that spilled can purify your sin," _they said to him when he screamed why, thrashing around and was hoping that someone could save him.

_But, no one come. Not even his precious twin. He was all alone._

A soft hum from someone roused Akashi from his uncomfortable sleep. The melody was soft and familiar to his ears. He lifted his head weakly; looking at the familiar guy that was responsible to guard him since the first time he stepped in this place. Among all the heartless people that he could find in here, the green-haired male probably is the kindest. He would kindly offer him some comfort, lulling him to a peaceful sleep after all the pain he need to go through. Their eyes met for a while before Akashi's eyelids suddenly closed, too exhausted to keep him awake any longer and the melody stopped.

* * *

_The ritual will be held under the full moon. The moon is a symbol of purification since ancient times and act as a witness to make sure the ritual will be carried out successfully. The sacrifice will be taken out from the imprisonment and will lay on the large rock. Their hands and legs will be tied up tightly so that they won't try to run away. Normally, they won't try to run because of the blood loss and hunger during the imprisonment. Their body was too weak to keep themselves alive. Either they will die from blood loss or during the ritual itself. _

Seijuro closed the journal on his lap and put it on his father bloody and torn face, watching as the blood soaking up the white paper and turned it to red. Not too far from his father dead body, his mother laid on the broken glasses, face down as the broken glasses pierce her face. Seijuro watch everything with a soft smile, before turning around to step out from his house.

"I've been waiting for too long, Aka. I'll come for you now." He whispered to himself, walking confidently towards the place where the ritual will be held. His red yukata swayed beautifully under the full moon as his mismatched eyes glow possessively.

* * *

"Are you not afraid?"

"A little bit."

".. Midorima Shintarou is my name."

"Aka..." Akashi smiled softly as the green-haired guard look at him questionably, probably wondering if that's his true name. He only keeps his mouth shut as Midorima trying to fix his yukata for the last time before someone will bring him away for the ritual.

"Aka, it's a pleasure to meet you. Even though... in this kind of situation." Midorima said as he lowered his gaze and tying both of Akashi's hands with a rope. The hands feel so smaller against his larger ones and he actually thought that he was holding a girl hands instead of a guy.

"Thanks to you, I was able to sleep so soundly every day, Midorima."

"I've tried to do what I could."

"Thank you and farewell."

Midorima watched Akashi smile at him for the last time before two masked guy bring him out from the prison. He's having a hard time to walk properly, probably because of the blood loss and hunger and he watch as one of the masked guys carried him, bridal style. Midorima has been watching all the sacrifice victims before, but none of them seems calm and strong enough like Akashi. Most of them died in the prison itself. He shook his head slightly, trying to forget all the flashback of their faces. For him, dying in the prison is much better than during the ritual. At least, they won't have to suffer when the knife penetrating their heart repeatedly.

* * *

Akashi tried to look calm and fearless even though his heart was beating so loudly at the sight of large hole beside the large rock, where the ritual will took place. He can guess where his body will be dumped after the ritual is over, and he couldn't help but felt empty. His crimson eyes stared at the masked guy beside the rock that seems calm enough to play with the knife, probably never care whether it will hurt his feelings or not.

Akashi almost chuckle at his foolish thought. There's no reason for them to care. He had been suffered enough once he's stepped inside this place. A soft push from behind slowly pull him away from his own thoughts. Akashi looks behind his shoulder slowly.

"Can you climb on the rock?" One of the people who are wearing the mask, also the one who carried him all the way asked, and he politely shook his head. He's already too exhausted to do anything. Soon, he feels his body being lifted from the ground and he was laying on his back on the rock.

All the masked people began to chant some ancient words that sound foreign to Akashi ears as one of them slowly walk towards his spot. Akashi recognize him as the guy who played around with the knife earlier and he notice that the earlier knife has been replace with a longer knife. _The knife looks capable to stab through his body._

"Do you have any last words?" He asked teasingly and Akashi choose to close his eyes instead, imagining his dearest twin face, and happy that he's finally safe.

That's when he heard a choking cry from someone and he abruptly open his eyes from shock, startled when he see Seijuro smiled at him while stabbing the guy who are supposed to _stab him._ Seijuro took his time to observe his twin, eyes narrowing into slits when he saw how bad his twin condition, before pulled the knife out from the male's body roughly, watching as the blood splatter around and some of it hitting Akashi face and his yukata. The male lifeless body hitting the ground and Seijuro calmly stepped on him, caresses his twin shock face gently with his bloodied hand.

"Looks like I was too late..." He muttered softly, cold mismatched eyes staring deeply into the shock crimson ones before he offered his younger twin a dark smile. "But, I'll make it great for you, my dear Aka."


	3. Cursed Twins: Chapter 3

**Cursed Twins: **_By Aihara Haruka_

**Rating: **_M_

**Summary: **_Sei and Aka were born as twins in a village that practicing a weird ritual. Every single twins will be label as a 'Cursed Twins'. They will only be free when one of them become the sacrifice. What will happen when the ritual gone wrong and unexpected incident happen instead? _

**Pairing: **_Aka x Aka_

**Warning: **_Contain Boy x Boy, slight gore, rape, character death. _

_**Disclaimer: This **__**fanfic was inspired from a famous horror game, Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterly. I own nothing from KnB or Fatal Frame series. **_

_**A/N: **__I'm glad I finally able to finish this chapter even though it took some time as this story never had a proper plot from the beginning. Perhaps the next chapter will take longer than this one. But, I'll try my best to finish it. No worries. :'D It took ridiculously a lot of chapter but yup, I enjoy to write Aka and Sei emotions so much. _

_Thank you so much to __**EclipseKuran**__, __**Letty-Chan19**__,__** AkaiTsubaki**__, and __**Honeybunch14 **__for your lovely reviews! It makes me so happy to get a positive reviews. This inspire to to write more in the future! :'D_

* * *

_-Chapter 3-_

Never once he thought Seijuro will come for him. He has been taught to lose hope over everything and put away his desire to live. He never believe or dare to believe that he could see his parents and his older twin once again. That is the reason why he never truly break inside that prison. That is why he able to endure the pain. But, _would he able now?_

The truth is always so painful. No matter how much he try to reach for it, he know he can't. He need to lie even though he really want to tell the truth.

"Sei." Akashi finally parted his lips, calling out his older twin name after a week not been able to do so. He looked up to gaze into his older twin mismatched eyes. "Please. . . leave. You can't stay here."

Seijuro snorted. He doesn't like the other expression at all. Akashi was trying to plead him to leave. His beautiful crimson eyes seem to glow under the moon, showing how desperate he was right now. He never recalled that his twin showing that kind of expression after the incident that almost cost his life when they were eight years old, ten years ago. He almost die after fell from a cliff but his twin was able to pull him up.

It was a _laughable _memory for him. If he fell that time, what will happen? He couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Seijuro purred, smirking slightly as he wipe the blood that tainted his younger twin brother pale cheek. His red and gold eyes bore into the crimson ones before his smirk suddenly disappeared. "Do you really wish to _die_?"

_Silent._

"Sei. . ." Akashi suddenly whispered, droplets of tears slowly adorned his pale skin as Seijuro sighing and hugging his younger brother closer to his warm body. Akashi rested his head on his older twin shoulder, crying out like a small child without care to the world. He thought he was strong enough. He thought he could do this but his heart still yearned for his twin to take him away from this nightmare. If only—

"Seijuro! What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave now!"

Akashi closed eyes snapped open when he heard a shout and he abruptly trying to leave some space between their bodies but Seijuro held him tight, stopping him from doing so. Mismatched eyes look over his shoulder to stare at the unmask male that seem furious when their ritual being disturbed by a mere child.

"I don't listen to anyone."

"Don't try to bring shame to your family, Seijuro! I'll tell your parents-"

"Parents?" Seijuro interrupted. His red and gold eyes shone under the moon as he flashed the male a crazy smirk. "I don't have any parents. I killed them."

The people around them released a loud gasp. Akashi only stared at his older twin, crimson eyes widened but no words come out from his mouth. Seijuro choose to keep his eyes away from his twin, enjoying the horror and sick expression of unmask people around him. He was prepared for any question, but his twin seems able to understand, much to his surprise.

"Devil... restraint him!" The male shouted to his comrades and Akashi face turned to pale. He tried to pull his twin hand but he was too weak to do so as he watch two male carried Seijuro away forcefully. The mismatched male look calm as ever, even though he could see the male walk towards him, picking up the discarded knife that has been tainted with his comrade blood.

"You've been possessed. I can't let you live." The male said and Seijuro _smiled_, as if trying to mock him. He watched in pure amusement as the male raise up the knife, teeth clench together from anger and. . .

_Stab. _

Seijuro let out a soft gasp, feeling the knife penetrate his body before it's violently being pull out from his stomach. His mismatched eyes stared blankly at his own blood that slowly stained his red yukata. He could hear his younger twin screaming from a far but. . . it feels so far away.

Akashi trembled as he witness his older twin body hit the ground and his blood soaking the earth. Tears rushed down from his eyes, wetting his cheeks and lips.

_Why. . . ?_

_He's the one who are suppose to die. _

_Why they kill Sei? _

_Why? _

A scream tore out from his mouth. It sounds painful and agonizing for the people who heard it. But none of those people give a damn of what just happened. More unmask people come towards him and restraint him on the rock, slapping him across the face until he feel a slight copper taste in his mouth. He thrashed around, suddenly have a courage to fight, to avenge for Seijuro's death.

"Damn this curse twins!" The male who stabbed Seijuro shouted, feeling his vein popped and he stormed towards Akashi and kick his side roughly. The small redhead coughed up some blood and the male smirk in a twisted way.

"Give up and burn in hell, you disgusting twin." The male spoke and Akashi's finger twitch slightly. He was too tired to move. He will die soon anyway. There's no way to avenge his older twin death. Akashi shifted his body slightly so that his dull crimson eyes could see Seijuro's body from his place.

'_The only way to avenge your death is to die along with you.'_ He thought inside his mind. A small smile appears across his bloody lips.

. . . .

_**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter. Reviews guys? :'D**_


End file.
